Finally Found Home
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Saïx is riding a train for a business trip and starts to reflex on some of his life. Why does he feel like something…is off? Inspired by Chris Daughtry's 'Home'. Done for 7/11/2015 Only rated M because there are some hints of family issues, and cross dressing.


Finally Found Home

Saïx is riding a train for a business trip and starts to reflex on some of his life. Why does he feel like something…is off? Inspired by Chris Daughtry's 'Home'. Done for 7/11/2015

Saïx didn't figure that he would be back here and any point in his life. He figured once he left this town he would never return. He had been born and raised in this town and yet now he rode the train towards the very same town he left four years ago for a job. His eyes had a glazed over expression to them as he rode the train the various lights that lit up the dark scenery outside of this particularly rainy night nothing more than blurs of whites and yellows. He rested his chin on his hand thinking about the small town that once was his home. He hadn't really missed anything in this town.

School had been like any other school, his first job had been here but that was bagging groceries. His family was here but they had sort of lost connections with him after he came out as being gay once he moved away. His friends stopped calling him after sometime, so this town held nothing for him anymore. So when he got a job offer four towns away he took it leaving everything behind in the town that his name most likely had faded into the dust only being brought up every great once in a while.

The train turned a corner running by a small street that lead to a park, the park had a large stone stage in the middle of it used for concerts and other various events for the schools in the area seeing the town had never been big enough to get a famous group or anything. Once Saïx saw the stage he blinked, no there had been something he missed time from time.

A pinkette by the name Marluxia.

" _Saïx!" a male called waving as he approached the bluenette who was standing on the stone stage_

" _What took you so long?" Saïx demanded but it was in a playful manner. The pinkette snorted_

" _Well excuse me princess! I wasn't aware I had to be here exactly at our schedule time." He told him faking a bow. Saïx grinned before hopping off the stage and grabbing the male holding his arms so he couldn't stop him from messing up his hair. The two eventually began laughing and soon fell to the ground laughing next to each other. Marluxia finally stopped turning and grinning at the bluenette his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Saïx had to smile back._

Saïx blinked as he remembered various times with the pinkette who had probably been his closest friend besides Axel. He hadn't talked to him in a long time; he hadn't really talked to anyone from this town for a long time. The more he thought he suppose Marluxia was really the only one he missed from this town.

The miles headed towards the station swore where getting longer and longer for some reason. Maybe because he suddenly missed something from the town and kind of wanted to see him again, just to see what he was up to really. Saïx grimaced after a moment, would Marluxia want to talk to him after all this time? He had sort of left suddenly and hadn't said goodbye to him, even when Marluxia called him a few times he never answered not recalling the number seeing he deleted Marluxia's number out of his phone a few months after moving to his new home. Odd how now he could remember every single digit of that number now as he sat on a train, his other hand gently tapped the tabled in rhythm to some nameless song. Marluxia had really been a special friend.

 _Saïx gripped the phone in his hand, he could hear his parents fighting but thankfully Marluxia wouldn't be able to hear it from where the bluenette sat_

" _Hey so…"_

" _It didn't go over well?" Marluxia asked knowing Saïx planned to tell his parents tonight about him being gay_

" _Yeah…"_

" _I'm sorry I shouldn't have suggested it to you." The pinkette told him_

" _Hey it's fine. I might not have every told them without you encouraging me." He told him in all honesty_

" _Still…" Marluxia paused. Saïx hear him quietly breathing before he spoke up_

" _Hey Mar?"_

" _Hm?" Saïx felt his cheeks turn red_

" _Are you gay?" he asked. There was no response for a while, Marluxia started to say something a few times before stopping himself and trying again. After a while Marluxia sighed softly_

" _I don't know Saïx, I really don't."_

" _Oh." Saïx felt stupid for asking that "Sorry just…I was curious since when I told you, you didn't even bat an eyelash." Marluxia laughed a bit_

" _Saïx I like you for you. If you told me that you seriously thought that there were space aliens I wouldn't care." Saïx had to smile at that. He was holding back tears as he heard his parents call him a few rude names but that made him happy_

" _Thanks." He whispered just loud enough for Marluxia to hear_

" _No trouble…what are best friends for?"_

 _Saïx approached the pinkette at the lunch table. Marluxia said nothing as he approached, Saïx knew he saw him seeing the pinkette glanced over but said nothing just poked at his salad. Saïx paused before sitting down "You mind if I sit here?" he asked. The pinkette said nothing but made no gestures. Saïx sat down carefully and stared at Marluxia, the pinkette pushed a tomato around the salad aimlessly. Saïx hadn't even opened his lunch sack yet, he instead stared at the male for a while before opening the brown paper bag in his lap. Munching on his sandwich after a moment he looked at the male again who simply ignored him. Saïx sighed softly but Marluxia snorted_

" _What come to rub it in?" he grumbled. Saïx looked down at his hands_

" _I…I'm sorry." He murmured. Marluxia finally looked at him a glare on his face_

" _For what? Not telling me you had a fucking picture of me in the dress or for showing Axel that picture?" he snarled. Saïx jerked like he had been hit_

" _Marluxia I'm sorry, I forgot I had it on my phone and he just happened to see it. I tried to telling him to say nothing and he said it wouldn't." Marluxia snorted_

" _Yeah now I'm the fucking laughing stock of the school." He snapped. Saïx was about say he wasn't but he heard snickering, glancing over his shoulder two students were talking and pointing at Marluxia_

" _Maybe he thinks he was meant to be a girl?" one whispered the other laughed_

" _Or he was a girl there turned into a boy." That made them both laugh as they walked off. Saïx flinched slightly_

" _Marluxia I didn't know he would take a copy of the picture and give it to the school paper. I'm not even sure how he got that by the head news writer." Saïx told him before touching Marluxia's shoulder lightly. The pinkette brushed his hand away "I…"_

" _Shut up." Marluxia growled standing up and walking towards the hallway. Saïx chased after him "Get lost." Marluxia told him_

" _Please!" Saïx told him grabbing Marluxia's hand "I didn't know…" he whispered. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again "I'll try and do damage control or something just please don't stop being my friend…I don't want us to fight over something like this." He mumbled_

" _That was a private picture." Marluxia growled "A private moment, I thought I could trust you with my little like." He looked at him disappointment apparent on his face. Saïx's face saddened a bit_

" _I'm sorry…I only took the picture because I thought you looked really…nice." He admitted. Marluxia didn't response just walked away, Saïx didn't chase after him._

 _Two days later Marluxia approached him before he even had a chance to speak the pinkette spoke up_

" _One last shot. You fuck up again and it's over."_

Saïx kept thinking while the train headed for its destination, for some reason Marluxia was plaguing his thoughts. Even when he left Marluxia had tried to stay friends with him, in all reality he had been his best friend. Axel hated him after Saïx busted him for using the school paper to bully someone but eventually did apologize to Marluxia about doing it (Saïx never did hear if they made up or not) but even then Marluxia was a loyal friend. When Saïx broke his knee in the middle of gym class while running the mile Marluxia stopped and helped him to the teacher so he could get help even though Marluxia was well known for having one the better times for the mile. Saïx had admitted to Marluxia first about him being gay yet the male didn't care or act any different around him. When Saïx got in a car accident and got his x shaped scar between his eyes Marluxia came and gave him flowers and homework even staying late to help Saïx through some of the stuff he was struggling to understand.

But Saïx ditched him just so he could get a decent job; Saïx suddenly felt like his heart was being squeezed tightly like when you wring out a wet towel or something. The train suddenly came to a halt causing Saïx to snap out of his thinking looking around

' _ **Bzzt! We're sorry but we are going to have to make a emergency stop at the next station the storm has damaged some of the track…**_ ' the announcement went on with procedures and such but Saïx's heart raced

' _I won't be able to get to the meeting for work until tomorrow…maybe…_ ' Saïx thought, the moment the train parked and he was allowed out Saïx grabbed his luggage then sprinted down the slick road. He skidded a few times when going around corners; he paused once he had to wait for a red light ' _Wait…I don't know where to find him…or if he would even want to see me…_ ' Saïx paused. Why had he ran at the thought of seeing him? Saïx sighed and decided to just walk to the nearest hotel and sleep there. Thankfully there was one a few blocks away that he could remember from his childhood, as he walked into the building he shook his head trying to get some of the water off his hair

"Greetings sir welcome to…Saïx?" a voice called. Saïx snapped his head up and stared at the owner of the voice. Long mauve colored hair that was layered leading to the male's shoulder and blue eyes stared at him. It was like the moment their eyes met something clicked in Saïx's head, before he knew it Saïx sprinted over to the counter and grabbed Marluxia by the collar of his shirt. Lips met lips for a few moments before Marluxia gently pushed Saïx back "Saïx!" he hissed a annoyed face on. Saïx looked at Marluxia before let go of the male and backed up

"I…I….I…I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened right then…" he paused his face now red from embarrassment. Marluxia looked down and Saïx barely heard his next comment

"You could have at least taken me on a date first…" he muttered. Two days later when Saïx's business was over he did indeed ask him out, not a romantic date just a friendly get together. Dinner and a movie. That's it. Well dinner was good and they managed to reconnect the movie…well to be honest Saïx didn't remember much; he just remembered the theater being kind of empty, them sitting in the back row of seats towards one side of the theater where there was a wall to hide them from the viewers of the movie below, and Marluxia was really good at French kissing along with being quiet while making out.


End file.
